wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Brimstone Marauders
The Brimtone Marauders are a notorious Chaos Warband entirely comprised of Heretic Astartes of notorious Night Lords Traitor Legion. Their main speciality, similar to that of their parent legion, is terror tactics, fast attacks, small group combat and pillaging. Currently the Warband is fighting alongside many others for the right to claim more planets as their domain. Warband History The Brimstone Marauders are a Chaos Warband of Heretic Astartes forged from the Night Lords Traitor Legion. The Warband splintered from a big Night Lords Chaos Warband that dissolved in M39 after its leader was assassinated. The Warband split into 32 factions fighting for the dominance and the territory they once had under their control, now a war-zone between Heretic Astartes seeking to become the leader of the Night Lords factions by killing their high-ranking commanders and absorbing the rest. Vastaros Herasius, a well known Legionary in the warband before its split, was a squad leader whose infamy spread all across the Segmentum Ultima after hundreds of planets pillaged through his brilliant planning and coordination. After the split, Vastaros and his supporters formed a small faction of only 60 Astartes. For hundreds of years he alongside his supporters would fight a never ending war with the rest of the factions. The Brimstone Marauders would absorb enough Warbands that their numbers increased dramatically to approximately 800. Due to them being one of the biggest factions they would take over a sub-sector of their former domain, protecting it from the rest of the warbands that grew in strength alongside them, continuing the war well after the tensions ceased. After the Warband completely took the sub-sector, it began to venture in and out of the warp to collect more wargear for when a new threat arises upon their domain. Compared to the rest of the factions located in the nearby sectors, they are the only ones who do not make use of daemon engines, rather preferring to make exclusive use of regular vehicles. Notable Campaigns Sins of the Father During the first few years in the warbands existence, while still struggling to survive the most minor of attacks from other Factions that hailed from the Split Company, the Leader of the Brimstone Marauders made a pact with a large World Eater warband which offered protection in exchange of favors, however this act of self preservation will heavily damage the Marauders after receiving a message several hundreds of years later from the World Eaters which stated that their lives would be payback for their protection. This would once again barrage the Warband with never ending battles that lasted for years until the World Eaters retreated for an unknown reason. Warband Home-world The home of the Warband is that of Torturum, a empty desert world filled by small rivers that possesses a slight grey hue and dark brown sand, which was engulfed by the Eye of Terror when it was first formed. This planet acts as the main base of operation for the Warband, being also the place where resources are brought for the creation of the gear for the Warband. Torturum is also used for keeping vaults of gene-seed that was specifically altered by the Dark Mechanicum for the Warband in exchange for some of the gear and their loyalty. Warband Organization The Warband's organisation is comprised out of 16 Companies of 50 Heretic Astartes each, due to the Brimstone Marauders' tendency of moving in small packs, preferring mobility rather then power. Each Company is led by a Hunt Master alongside 2 Hunt Veterans. Warband Culture The Brimstone Marauders are infamous for their Culture, which mostly is comprised out of trophy gathering such as body parts or bits and pieces of armour alongside the extensive use of torture to force their prisoners to spill out all information. Most of the body parts taken as trophies are skulls, ribs and long bones that are solid enough to be used as decorations for the armour or as a weapon. These bones are then painted in a white with a tint of yellow to go alongside the armour. The use of torture is extensively used by the Warband in order to gather intel from prisoners. One of the favorite torture devices by the Brimstone Marauders is the Star Guillotine - a guillotine with five sides. Each of these dreadful devices are designed to come down after a set of time. The Guillotine starts by cutting off the legs, then arms and finally, end with cutting off the victim's head. Each guillotine is bathed into various poisons from creatures that are known to produce great amounts of pain even by Astartes standards. Recruitment Process The Warband recruits from slave populations established upon captured planets. All young males are sent to a fighting pit, where for 1 year it must survive. If the Aspirant survives and proves worthy of his craft he will be inducted into the Warband. These Neophytes are then placed into dedicated squads which have the role similar to that of loyalist Astarte chapters. After several years they will be placed in one of the many War-hosts. The Neophytes after having their gene-seed mutations manifest and becoming accustomed to the warband is placed inside one of the many squads, depending upon the candidates skills and if allowed by the team leader. Warband Gene-Seed The Brimstone Marauders' gene-seed is derived from the Night Lords. The gene-seed suffered several mutation due to the extensive use of the warp by the Warband. These mutations play a major role in the Warbands terror tactic due to their way they manifest in appearance. Mutations *'Eye Colour Mutation:' This mutation transforms the natural colour of the Astartes' eyes into a bright yellow color. The brightness of the eyes being strong enough to be seen even if no light conditions. *'Bone Mutation:' The teeth of the Marines from the Warband have a jagged appearance, being able to bite the flesh out of the bone of their enemies. Warband Combat Doctrine The Warband's combat doctrine is that of fast-paced ranged combat alongside the heavy using of terror tactics. The Brimstone Marauders prefer to wage this type of combat in small groups of 10 to 50 Astartes, which are known for their heavy use of jet-packs and lightning claws alongside the constant use of crude scrap metal spears to launch at the enemy when the weapons run out of ammo. Notable Chaos Space Marines Warband Appearance Warband Colours The main armor color is Dark Brown. The shoulder pads and knee pads are grey. The helmet, shoulder pad trims and general trimming is colored bone. Warband Badge The Badge of the Brimstone Marauders is an altered version of the Night Lords emblem, having its colors changed. The bat wings being Bone and the main skull being halved between grey and dark brown Warband Fleet *''Eternal Bleeding'' (Battle Barge) *''Slashing Blade'' (Battle Barge) *''Corrupted Hound'' (Battle Barge) *''Tortured Sentry'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Forever Despaired'' (Frigate) *''Beast of Destruction'' (Frigate) Warband Relics *''Blood Absorber'' - The Blood Absorber is a specialised chain-glaive that can absorb the blood of its enemies through its teeth. The sharp teeth posses small openings that suck the blood from the body inside. The blood cools the chain-glaive faster than any other chemical or liquid. Relations Allies *'Radiation Lords' - The Radiation Lords are one of the large warbands formed in the aftermath of the Split. Them alongside the Void Vultures and Brimstone Marauders formed a defense pact from the rest of the Predatory Astartes attempting to kill and steal their domains. The Radiation Lords are known for their use of artillery fire and use of poisonous gases. *'Void Vultures' - The Void Vultures are a middle size Warband formed in the aftermath of the Split. Them alongside the Brimstone Marauders and Radiation Lords made a survival pact. The Void Vultures are known for their specialty of stealth and information gathering. Enemies *'Bronze Taurus' - The Bronze Taurus are one of the many Warbands that directly oppose the Brimstone Marauders. Currently The Bronze Taurus are the largest warband being 1.2 Thousand strong. The Domain of the Bronze Taurus is located next to that of the Brimstone Marauders, being East, of it. In recent years their Astartes began to move at the Marauders borders ready for the right time to strike. *'True Sons' - The True Sons are one of the Smallest Warbands, being only 100 strong. The True Sons are comprised mainly from the veterans of the previous warband alongside several trusted Marines. *'Crimson Lightnings' - The Crimson Lightning are a Warband Located at the West of the Brimstone Marauders Domain. Them Alongside the Bronze Taurus are readying their troops to invade their Domain. Notable Quotes By The Brimstone Marauders About The Brimstone Marauders Gallery Notes Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Night Lords Successors